This invention relates to containers and more particularly to molded plastic containers designed to retain their cover in an open position.
Molded plastic containers are now available for a variety of uses. However, these containers, some of which have been molded flat, have a tendency, when the cover is not held to the bottom, to pull the cover rearwardly into a flat open position because the hinge develops a memory. At the same time, plastic containers, which have not been molded flat or which are molded in two pieces with the cover hinged to the bottom, have a tendency, when the cover is not held open, to remain in a shut or closed position. Thus, for example, a consumer who desires to retrieve material from the container is forced to raise the cover each time they desire to retrieve an article. In the case of moist towels, for baby care, the user may be forced to raise the cover several times in a short time span.
One solution, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,375, is to provide a pair of lugs on the outer rear side of the cover that cooperate with fingers located on the outer rear side of the bottom. One lug/finger combination prevents the cover from fully opening. The other lug/finger combination holds the cover from moving into the closed position once the cover has been opened a predetermined amount.
Another solution, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,944, is to provide an outwardly projecting element on the rear side of the cover which contacts a complimentary outwardly projecting member on the rear side of the bottom to hold the cover in an open position at an angle greater than 90.degree. from the closed position.
The problem with these solutions is that they require two complementary projections which increases the complexity of the mold. Furthermore, one is not able to fully open the cover. The present invention provides for a single molded feature on the inside of the cover which contacts the rear wall of the bottom of the container to hold the cover open even if one fully opened the cover.